


Two killers and a Bat

by Southernpeach13



Series: Bryce Wayne Au [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Cock Worship, Day One Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Bruce Wayne, Gen, Kinktober 2020, Large Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Throat Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Slade Wilson and Bryce have some fun when one of Gotham's gal's get to boring for them
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson, Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Ra's al Ghul/Slade Wilson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Bryce Wayne Au [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818223
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Two killers and a Bat

Slade smirked as Bryce kept humping in his hand trying to get more pleasure to reach her orgasm. 

He had her pinned to the wall as he turned her into a whimpering mess.

Slade listened to Bryce’s gasps and moans grow louder. He placed the hand that had her pinned down on her mouth and shushed her.

  
“Wouldn't want any of your guests to walk in would you, pretty Bat?” He purred in her ears.

Bryce whimpered as the mercercany removed his hand from her, she slumped against the wall. Slade let her long black dress cover herself up once more.

  
He admired how she trembled from the stimulation he gave her. He lifted his fingers up to her lips and shoved the digits in her mouth.

Bryce moaned in pleasure as she licked the long digits. She took his wrist and lapped up the fluids happily. Slade felt himself grow harder as he watched as her clean is fingers.

He pulled his his hand away from her lips, chucking as Wyne let out a whimper of disappointment. 

He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly before dragging the Wayne Heiress to her own office, shutting and locking the door behind him before he sat in her chair.

“On your knee’s baby doll he ordered.

Bryce dropped on her knees imminently.

Slade spread his legs wide and gestured to his bulge.

  
“You know what to do.” Bryce crawled closer to him ad grabbed the zipper with her teeth and undid his pants. Slade grinned as Bryce nuzzled his clothed dick before she pulled it out and slowly took his cock in her mouth.

Slade moaned in pleasure, his head falling back against the chair as he grabbed the back of her head and encouraged her to take more.

Bryce felt herself start to choke at the mercenary's length. She felt herself start to tear up and tried to stop.   
  
Slade frowned at that. She hadn't even got half way down.    
  
“Now WayneI know you can take more than that.”   
  
Bryce tried to let out a muffled “No.” before Slade grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head down roughly.

  
  


Bryce felt herself choke as Slade forced her down his cock. She gurgled and choked at the 

treatment as Slade continued to buck him hips, growling and snarling like a beat as he continued to talk down to her    
  
Demanding that she take it. Calling her his whore, his slut,.That she was made for him, until he finally slammed his pelvis against her face.

Slade sighed and grinned like a wild animal at her.

“Knew you could take it. |” He growled as he stared at her.

Bryce knew she was a mess at this point. Her once neat black hair was no in all directions, her makeup running down her face as she continued to gurgle and whimper around his cock. Tears tracked down her face as Slade’s dick bulged in her throat.

“Good girl.” He mumbled as he held her there.   
  
Bryce heard his phone ring and watched as Slade picked it up and answered it, before he lifted a finger to his lips, shushing her once more. 

“ Want you to stay there and keep warming my cock while I take this.” He ordered.

Bryce gave a small nod as she watched him. One hand still in her hair as he held her in place.

He played with the locks of her hair as he continued to talk.

  
  


Bryce could hardly hear a thing, tring to stay focused on her task.

She heard something about how he was “right here.” But Bryce didn't hear a think it was that important. Slade occanly rolled his hips and began to rock back and forth, gently fucking her face as he smiled at her as he talked. 

Slade hung up and continued to caress Bryce’s hair as he heard the door unlock. He felt Bryce try to pull away but he held her in place.

“Hello, Ra’s .” Slade purred to his employer. Ra’s looked at Slade and then at the woman between his legs.

He smiled at his beloved and ran his hands down her covered back.

“Hello Beloved.” He mumbled in the Wayne heiress ears.

He watched with glee as Slade thrusted his dick in her throat, making her convulse around his dick. Ra’s kissed Bryce’s cheek and licked up her salty tears. Before unzipping her goen and running his hands across her many scars.

“Still a pretty little whore” Ra’s said as he stood up and made his way to her cunt. Slade watched as Ra’s made Bryce sit on all fours and pull out his own cock.

  
Ra’s moved her underwear out of his way and grabbed her hips and slammed into the Detective. Bryce let out a muffled squeal, her dark blue eyes rolling in the cack of her head as Ra’s began to fuck her hard and fast.

“And I wouldn't have you any other way. He growled.

Slade groaned as he felt Brycee wail around his dick. He let go of her head and dug his nails into the chair as Gotham’s bat came undone.   
  
“Shit.” He hissed as he felt his orgasm rise.

“I’m gonna cum.”   
Ra’s only smiled at the merceny.

“Then do it.” Slade let out a loud roar as he grabbed Bryce’ s hair again and came down her throat.

Bryce choked at his release. Her eyes closed tightly as she tried to swallow it all, some overflowing and leaked down her chin.    
  
Ra’s continued to slam into her, feeling his own orgasm reaching as Bryce released Slade's cock from her mouth and fell to the floor. Squealing and wailing as he continued to fuck her. Her eyes rolled in in the back of her head as she came. Ra’s dug his nails harder into Bryce’s pale skin as he came in her with a roar. 

Ra’s pulled out and smiled as Bryce fell to the floor, passing out after her own orgasm.    
  
“Well that was fun.” Slade chuckled as he gathered the woman in his arms after he made himself decent as Ra’s gathered a blanket in the corner of the office. The two snuck the woman in her bedroom and lay beside her. Ra’s admired her beloved passed out, as Slade kissed her neck and fell asleep behind her.

But not before two men whispered a “Happy anniversary” to her.

  
  



End file.
